factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Republic of Paradine
All Pictures on this Page are not owned by myself or anyone on this site. They are found using google search and are not always accurate as to what the creature or area may look like. Thank you. -PrimeChaos Republic of Paradine Backing: Founder of the League of Independent Nations Independence declared: November 12th, 2115 AD Motto: Per Vox in vestri manuum wield vox per dolosus. (With Power in your hands wield the power with cunning.) Capital: Paradrex City Largest City: Paradrex City Official Languages: English Government: Socialist Democracy Population: 27,732,450 Humans Economy: Government Directed Socialism Currency: Paradian Drake Geography and Environment ---- Section undergoing extensive rewrite Unity Lake City: The UnderGuard: The Repository of Paradine: Military Section undergoing extensive rewrite Military Doctrine: Body Armors Section undergoing extensive rewrite Developed Infantry Weapons ---- Section undergoing extensive rewrite Military Land Vehicles ---- Tank Robots and other vehicles are undergoing revisions and rewrites depending on ideas they may or may not come to fruition. Military Aircraft ---- Name: B – 11 Scythe ' Crew: 1 (pilot) or 2 (pilot, co-pilot) Max takeoff weight: 120,000 lb (54,431 kg) Performance Maximum speed: Mach 1.92 Range: 2,071 mi; 3,334 km (1,800 nmi) (combat radius) G limits: 6 g Armament Missiles: 2× AIM-120 AMRAAM Bombs: 30 GBU-39 Small-Diameter Bombs Name: '''F-9 Sickle ' * Crew: 1 *Length: 62 ft 1 in (18.90 m) *Wingspan: 44 ft 6 in (13.56 m) *Height: 16 ft 8 in (5.08 m) *Wing area: 840 ft² (78.04 m²) *Airfoil: NACA 64A?05.92 root, NACA 64A?04.29 tip *Empty weight: 43,430 lb (19,700 kg) *Loaded weight: 64,460 lb (29,300 kg) *Max takeoff weight: 83,500 lb (38,000 kg) *Powerplant: 2 × Pratt & Whitney F119-PW-100 Pitch Thrust vectoring turbofans *Dry thrust: 23,500 lb (104 kN) each *Thrust with afterburner: 35,000+ lb (156+ kN) each *Fuel capacity: 18,000 lb (8,200 kg) internally, or 26,000 lb (11,900 kg) with two external fuel tanks ' * Maximum speed: At altitude: Mach 2.25 (1,500 mph, 2,410 km/h) Supercruise: Mach 1.82 (1,220 mph, 1,963 km/h) Range: >1,600 nmi (1,840 mi, 2,960 km) with 2 external fuel tanks Armament *1× 20 mm (0.787 in) M61A2 Vulcan 6-barreled gatling cannon in starboard wing root, 480 rounds Air to air loadout: *6× AIM-120 AMRAAM 2× AIM-9 Sidewinder Air to ground loadout: *2× AIM-120 AMRAAM and 2× AIM-9 Sidewinder for self-protection, and one of the following: 2× 1,000 lb (450 kg) JDAM or 8× 250 lb (110 kg) GBU-39 Small Diameter Bombs Hardpoints: 4× under-wing pylon stations can be fitted to carry 600 gallon drop tanks or weapons, each with a capacity of 5,000 lb (2,268 kg). Name: '''H-77 Herald Transport Helicopter' Crew: 3 (pilot, copilot, flight engineer) Capacity: *33–55 troops or *24 litters and 3 attendants or *28,000 lb (12,700 kg) cargo *Length: 98 ft 10 in (30.1 m) *Rotor diameter: 60 ft 0 in (18.3 m) *Height: 18 ft 11 in (5.7 m) *Disc area: 5,600 ft2 (2,800 ft2 per rotor disc) (260 m2) *Empty weight: 23,400 lb (10,185 kg) *Loaded weight: 26,680 lb (12,100 kg) *Max takeoff weight: 50,000 lb (22,680 kg) *Powerplant: 2 × Lycoming T55-GA-712 turboshaft, 3,750 hp (2,796 kW) each * Maximum speed: 170 knots (196 mph, 315 km/h) *Cruise speed: 130 kt (137 mph, 220 km/h) *Range: 400 nmi (450 mi, 741 km) *Ferry range: 1,216 nmi (1,400 mi, 2,252 km ) *Service ceiling: 18,500 ft (5,640 m) *Rate of climb: 1,522 ft/min (10.1 m/s) *Disc loading: 9.5 lb/ft2 (47 kg/m2) *Power/mass: 0.28 hp/lb (460 W/kg) Armament 3xM211 SSWs Name: 'H-78 Antarn Attack Helicopter ' * Crew: 2 *Length: 46.85 ft (14.28 m) *Rotor diameter: 39.04 ft (11.90 m) *Height: 11.06 ft (3.37 m) *Disc area: 1,197 ft² (111 m²) *Empty weight: 9,300 lb (4,218 kg) *Loaded weight: 12,349 lb (5,601 kg) *Useful load: 5,062 lb (2,296 kg) *Max takeoff weight: 17,408 lb (7,896 kg) *Powerplant: 2 × LHTEC T800-LHT-801 turboshaft, 1,563 hp (1,165 kW) each *Fuselage length: 43.31 ft (13.20 m) *Rotor systems: 5 blades on main rotor * Maximum speed: 175 knots (201 mph, 324 km/h) *Cruise speed: 165 knots (190 mph, 306 km/h) *Range: 262 nmi (302 mi, 485 km) on internal fuel *Combat radius: 150 nmi (173 mi, 278 km) on internal fuel *Ferry range: 1,200 nmi (1,380 mi, 2,220 km) *Endurance: 2.5 hr *Service ceiling: 14,980 ft (4,566 m) *Rate of climb: 895 ft/min (4.55 m/s) Armament * 1× 20 mm XM301 three-barrel cannon mounted in a Turreted Gun System (500 round capacity) *Internal bays: 6× AGM-114 Hellfire air-to-ground missiles, or 6× AIM-92 Stinger air-to-air missiles, or 24× Hydra 70 2.75 in (70 mm) air-to-ground rockets *Optional stub wings: 8× Hellfires, 16× Stingers, or 56× Hydra 70 rockets Specialized Vehicles ---- Drill Breaker Mining Vehicle: An enormous drill toting vehicle. This vehicle was developed first to expand into the earth and for mining. It was then repurposed during the Inforian-Paradian civil war to crush and drill through enemy blockades in the underworld that made up the two nations. Drill Breaker Transport: A variant of the DBMV this was developed in response to needing a protective command/regroup/resupply station during the long tunnel fighting within the underworld. While it can carry 20-50 men it is more often relagated to a support role as an armory or command vehicle rather than entering combat itself. However due to the nature of the foes it faces the transport, armor, and command variants are all equipped with multiple repurposed 40mm cannons to shred attackers. Transport Submarine: Developed in response to needing a way to move large numbers of troops around silently (well as silently as a Transport submarine can be) the transport submarines often carry a few hundred personnel and are generally used to ferry incredible amounts of supplys to hotspots or disaster areas. Currently they are unarmed and are dependent on Paradines small surface fleet or allied fleets to provide protection. With the recent Inforian attack however Paradine has started looking into arming their fleet, although this would require massive amounts of time and resources. Paradian First Generation Species ---- Gorillas – Undergoing revision. UtahRaptor – Undergoing Revision Megalodon – The biggest baddest shark returns in Paradine's arsenal of Sea monsters. The titanic Megalodon serves as escort for both Paradian and LIN forces when at sea. Its strength and size make it a dangerous threat to nearly anything it encounters. Dunkleosteus – A prehistoric armored-plated fish some 40 feet in length. The Dunkleosteus' bony plates have been modified with an additional cortical calcite substructure to be significantly tougher, allowing them the sufficient protection to ram armored targets such as submarines. Known for being highly aggressive these animals are used for defensive operations due to their slow swimming speed but devastating bite and ram, they are an essential component to Paradine's naval defense against Inforian creatures. Arthropleura – An enormous millipede like creature. It is 6 meters long and able to produce a toxin that can kill near anything instantly. It is a capable ambusher for its size and excellent at hiding in its habitat. The Arthropleura is capable of fighting on both land and in lakes, rivers, or streams where its genetically modified ability to produce a glue like substance allows it to collect rocks and brush to form camoflauge. Therinzinosaurus – A plant eater that should've been a carnivore, it has meter long claws capable of shredding metal and bone. Despite this they are still breakable but they've been genetically engineered to regrow and reinforce their claws in the event of breaking them. Dire Wolves – Large Wolves that hunt enemy forces in Paradine's forests. They are given stronger bones and they now have spines akin to hedgehogs for greater protection. Dire wolves are often use by the Underguard and can also be found in Port City sniffing for any sign of WOP, Inforian, or other taint. Thanks to their incredible senses they're often quite capable of finding and brutally dispatching anything they find unpleasent. Direwolves are also found in Unity Lake City and Port City along with numerous cities underground. Thanks to their amazing senses they are an incredible asset against Inforian beasts and Woppie infiltrators. Tyrannosaurus Rex: Revising In Process Misc 1st Generation Species *Daeodon *Giant Sea Scorpion *Tylosaurinae *Xiphatinus *Liopleurodon *Deinosuchus *Sarcosuchus Second Generation of Paradian Species Grenadiers TBA Category:Drakite Wars Category:League of Independent Nations